No such thing as Monsters (Short Story Idea)
by RadioActiveWonderLand
Summary: Soren Singer Is an average girl with a fear of big dogs and things that go bump in the night. after her parents died has no choice to live with her uncle Bobby. Where she finds out not all monsters are make believe.


The smell of musty mildew and dust mixed with a sent I couldn't figure out wafted threw out the old cluttered house. Sitting on creaky wooden floor my back rested against the foot board of my bed I lightly tossed a ball I had found against the wall. The ball was the only form on entertainment I had in this house. Throwing the ball a bit to hard it bounced against the wall hitting the roof and rearing off to the side hitting another wall and bouncing along the floor till it rolled under the bed.

I sat there just staring at the bed an uneasy feeling coming over me. Since I was a little girl I had always been terrified under the bed even now. I sighed standing up and walking out of the my room. I made my way down the hallway and down the cluttered stairs maneuverings my way passed the boxes and books. Making my way into the kitchen I saw my Uncle Bobby drinking one beer and reading on of his books. Bobby's gaze slowly lifted from the book to meet mine.

"There is nothing to do here." I said folding my arm's over my chest.

As my uncle opened his mouth one of his phones rang I didn't understand why he had five different phones on the wall but Wasn't going to ask. Saying my uncle was strange would be an understatement. He stood up from the table and walked to the phone.

"go play in the yard" He said dully

I was sure my uncle didn't want me here just as much as I didn't want to be but he was the only family I had left I had no where else to go. I looked out the window into the car stacked upon cars he had in the yard

" its a freaking junk yard" I said annoyed.

Billy just pointed at the door picking the phone up. I stuck my tongue out at him and walked to the door I slipped on a pair of shoes walking out the front door. Walking threw the rows of car's piled on top cars I picked up a metal pipe and dragged it along behind me. While walking I heard a faint growling sound the car's around me made it echo. I took a deep breath gripping the pipe tighter and kept walking I was sure it was nothing.

The sound of gravel moving from behind caused me to freeze instantly. A lump formed in my throat as my heart began to race. Slowly I turned around the gravel crunching under my feet. Standing in front me now was a rather large German Shepard. My knees started to shake as it became harder to breathe. I had never liked big dog's not since I was attacked as a kid. Gripping the pipe in one hand and holding my other out in a stop motion I slowly backed away.

"good doggy" I said softly

The dog growled deep baring his teeth, I kept back up slowly and with every step I took back he took two forward. Backing up I tripped over a tire that had been half buried in the rocks. The dog closed in I kicked my leg's stumbling to get up throwing rocks at it. Praying it might scare it off but all it did was make it more angry growling louder. Standing up I screamed running towards a stack of cars still gripping the pipe in hand. I leaped up onto the cars pulling my self up and forcing the pipe into the window of a semi crushed car. As I did the dog barked viciously jumping at me clawing at the cars below. I sat my self on the hood gripping the pipe swinging every time the Dog jumped close.

I sitting there shaking terrified as I started at the dog in a fear like trance I noticed his muzzle and most of his teeth were covered in blood my stomach turned. I was going to become wild dog chow. The dog managed to get itself up onto the hood of one of the cars on the pile next to me. I could feel my heart pounding threw my chest I backed up my back touching the cracked windshield of the car the dog's paw reached out touching the hood of the car I was with out thinking I swung the bat as hard as I could as it collided with side of the dog's shoulder there was a large crack fallowed by a yelp as it fell to the gravel below as he did the pole flung out of my hand crashing into a window of a car below.

"get away from me!" I screamed at him

Taking deep breaths I tried to calm my self watching the dog closely. The dog stood up and walked towards the car again seemingly unfazed and unhurt from the blow I had just given him. I was running out of options. I started crawling onto the roof of the car hoping I might be able to make my way onto another stack. I slid down the back windshield I could hear the growling get louder. One foot in the back of the trunk the other reaching onto a flattened truck. A gun shot boomed threw the air causing me jump back slightly and fall into a fettle position into the trunk of the car. I stayed there on my knees my hands covering my neck shaking like a scared Chihuahua.

A warm hand touched my back gently causing me flinch and scream

"whoa whoa calm down it's alight you're safe" an unfamiliar male voice spoke I slowly looked up to see a rather tall well built guy standing over me. The boy had jaw length brown hair and green eye's he had on a button up shirt and pair of jeans. He held his hand out I took it he pulled me up with ease and we made our way down the stack of cars as I looked around there was no sign of the dog. The boy kept his hand firmly on my upper back walking me towards the house.

Walking into the living room I saw my uncle as well as another boy his hair was a lighter brown short and lightly spiked he had dazzling green eye's and was wearing a slightly ruffed up jacket. I slowly walked to the free chair and sat down

"Soren this is Sam and Dean Winchester, boy's this is my niece Soren" My uncle Bobby said introducing us.

I waved slightly at them they nodded I sat there in silence as the muttered to each other I twilled my thumbs an awkward feeling filling the room

"uh.. by the way... thanks Sam.." I said to him

Sam smiled lightly and nodded

"hey I shot the dang thing!" said Dean slightly offend

"oh well then thank you as well then!" I said to him

all Dean did was shrug I rolled my eye falling back onto the chair more and lifting my head up with my eye's closed facing the ceiling

"who's this?" I heard a deeper male voice say from above me. I opened my eyes to see a man with short black hair and blue eye's he cocked his head to the side looking and at me. jumping from my chair straight onto Dean who made an oof sound then chuckled a me I smacked the back of his head causing Sam to laugh.

"Cas this is Soren Bobby's niece Soren this is our pal Castiel" Said Sam

Cas said nothing he just stood there staring at me causing me to sink back more into Dean

"Cass man you're freaking her kid out" said Dean

"not a kid" I said standing up he looked me up and down raising and eyebrow

"I'm just portable size" I said sticking my nose up

All but Cas laughed he just stood there with a confused look on his face I was starting to think that he got dropped on his head as a little kid.

After a while of them mumbling to each other and me sitting there awkwardly. They decided to send me out to get burgers. I was sure they were just trying to get me out of the house so they could talk. When I got back the boy's basically ate there burgers in one bite. The rest of night Castiel had went off Dean was half asleep on the couch while Sam was on his laptop and my uncle with his nose in a book.

As the sun set and the moon began to shine down I decided it was time for bed I mad my way up stairs and into my room. sluggishly I changed into a baggy tee-shirt and a pair of work out shorts. Leaping up onto my bed I landed on my knees and wiggled my lower half under the blankets. Gently I pulled my dark brown hair twisting it into a high bun so it wouldn't get matted into my hair. Laying down I turned to my side pulling the covers up over my shoulders and burrowing my head into the pillows closing my eye's. I slowly drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

A creaking echoed threw out my room causing my eye snap open . I took a couple deep breaths calming myself. Shaking I arose from my bed a scratching sound came from underneath. I could hear my heart pounding in my ear's. I closed my eye's tightly taking a deep breathe trying to calm down. Slowly I moved to edge of the bed stretching my legs out as far as I could before standing up. Slowly I began to turn around as I did something cold gripped my ankle causing me to sequel and lunge away running down stairs  
Reaching the bottom the stairs I slipped slightly on the rug causing me to fall with a slight bang on the hard wood floor I could see Dean move around on the couch I scrambled to get up and ran into the living room as I began to lay down I heard a groggy voice speak

"Soren what the hell?" Dean said propping his self up on his elbow

I knew I couldn't tell him what I thought had happened. Telling Dean I had a monster under my bed he'd think I was insane.

"uh thought id come keep you company" I said lying

"bullshit tell me" he said seeing right threw me

" there's something under my bed.." I said quietly

Before I could even finish speaking Dean had stood up fully awake and digging threw the duffel bag him and Sam had brought in I was to confused to talk and as he pulled out a shot gun my eye's went wide.. 

Dean turned to me and grabbed my arm pulling me up gently he started to pull me carefully behind him the shot gun in his other hand. Quietly we crept upstairs I wanted to ask him if he was crazy but the shot gun in his hand scared me from doing so. As we reached my bedroom door he moved me behind him more

"stay behind me." he said sternly

Dean opened the door and slowly crept in. We took a few steps into the room before Dean stopped holding his arm out directing me to stay put. Placing his foot on bed he slowly began to push it away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow move in the corner I thought nothing of it. Suddenly Dean was flown across the room over the bed I jumped back.

A shadow figure started to emerge from the shadows. I backed up slowly an arm shape reached from the figure scratching across my torso. pain shot threw my abdomen and pulsated threw my body. I screamed A shot gun blasted muffled my scream and the shadow evaporated into thin air. Sitting there on the floor my mind flooded the lights flicked on and Sam and my uncle were standing in the door way both with guns.

"what the hell happened?!" said Bobby outraged

"Deava" Said Dean getting up

Sam knelt down beside me touched my stomach gently I yelped in pain and looked down I was bleeding. Sam didn't say anything he just picked me up carefully trying not to move me to much and took me down stairs. Uncle Bobby took the lead turning on the lights as he went and Dean fallowed behind us closely. When we got to the living room Sam gently laid me down on the couch.

"Dean get the first aid kit in the closet, Sam help me get the lights" said Bobby

Sam and Dean nodded and did as they were told. Carefully propped myself up and delicately pulled my shirt up over my stomach. The sight of four claw marks that stretched from above my belly button and almost to my hip bone made my stomach start to churn. They weren't very deep but the sight of blood made me feel sick. I closed my eye's looking away every deep breathe I tried to take caused more pain to course threw me.

A cold sensation coated the burning pain of the cuts. Firmly a hand was placed on my back slowly leaning me forward . Opening my eye's I saw Dean he skillfully and gently started to wrap my wounds applying pressure but not enough to cause much pain. Sam and Bobby came in soon after I was bandaged and plugged into Two giant bright light's that caused me to squint my eye's

"what the on earth was that thing and why do you have two freaking stadium lights blinding me!" I demanded

"It was a Daeva, in a way there like hell hounds demons use them as invisible killers" said Sam blankly like it was nothing new

"alright now can I get an answer from someone who not insane?" I asked looking around the room

"I'm soulless not insane" Sam stated

As I scanned the room all I got in return was serious face's. Looking into my uncle's eyes in the pit of my stomach I knew there was something he was hiding something he feared to tell me that I was afraid to know of.

"someone needs to start talking and do it now I was just attacked by a fucking shadow." I said trying to hide how freaked out I was

"It's all real Soren, everything you're parents tried to hide, Vampires, Werewolf, Monsters, Things that go bump in the night, ghost, Demons" fear took over me as my uncle spoke,

"Angels" I heard the flat town voice of Cas say

I turned my head to see him standing there in the doorway that had been empty moments before. Panic started to set in I didn't no what to do I was terrified . Dean stood up and walked over to My uncle and Sam. They mumbled amongst each other before walking to the kitchen. Sitting there I let everything I was just told sink in.

As it started to sink in something started to creep into my mind My uncle had said my parents hid this from me meaning they knew. Closing my eye's pictures of my parents "animal" attack came flooding threw my mind they had the same claw marks as I did but deeper and more then one. With that I knew what had attacked me had killed them. Opening my eye's I saw Castiel he just stood there starting at me each moment that passed I was becoming more and more agitated with him starting at me.

"did I miss something?" Castiels voice was flat

"did you miss something?!" I screamed at him I couldn't take it anymore.

"oh I don't fucking know I was just bloody attacked by a god damn shadow monster that's compared to a hell hound which in it''s self sound horrible and it's apparently controlled by some fucking demon that wants me dead. Not to mention every one but me seemed to know about all this shit and decided to wait till I got freaking attacked before they say shit!" I screamed louder at him

Cas stood there like a deer in headlights he looked over at Bobby, Sam and Dean who had came out of the kitchen shortly after I started yelling. they looked from him to me as stunned as he was that I blew up. I stomped my foot ignoring the pain that zipped threw my torso. I could feel the tear welling in my eye's threatening to fall. I turned away and stormed for the door slamming it behind me. I walked out into the front yard and sat down in the grass trying to fight back the tears .

A cold breeze came threw me causing me to shiver. A tear slipped from my eye and I wiped it away. A warmth wrapped around me from behind. Turning my head I saw Dean wrapping his leather jacket around me. As Dean sat beside me he didn't speak he just sat there.

"It killed my parents.." my voice shook as I spoke

Dean still didn't speak he pulled me carefully to him and held me. At that moment I couldn't take it anymore I burst into tears burying my face into his shoulder he rubbed my side carefully trying to sooth and calm me.

Dean turned to me and grabbed my arm pulling me up gently he started to pull me carefully behind him the shot gun in his other hand. Quietly we crept upstairs I wanted to ask him if he was crazy but the shot gun in his hand scared me from doing so. As we reached my bedroom door he moved me behind him more

"stay behind me." he said sternly

Dean opened the door and slowly crept in. We took a few steps into the room before Dean stopped holding his arm out directing me to stay put. Placing his foot on bed he slowly began to push it away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadow move in the corner I thought nothing of it. Suddenly Dean was flown across the room over the bed I jumped back.

A shadow figure started to emerge from the shadows. I backed up slowly an arm shape reached from the figure scratching across my torso. pain shot threw my abdomen and pulsated threw my body. I screamed A shot gun blasted muffled my scream and the shadow evaporated into thin air. Sitting there on the floor my mind flooded the lights flicked on and Sam and my uncle were standing in the door way both with guns.

"what the hell happened?!" said Bobby outraged

"Deava" Said Dean getting up

Sam knelt down beside me touched my stomach gently I yelped in pain and looked down I was bleeding. Sam didn't say anything he just picked me up carefully trying not to move me to much and took me down stairs. Uncle Bobby took the lead turning on the lights as he went and Dean fallowed behind us closely. When we got to the living room Sam gently laid me down on the couch.

"Dean get the first aid kit in the closet, Sam help me get the lights" said Bobby

Sam and Dean nodded and did as they were told. Carefully propped myself up and delicately pulled my shirt up over my stomach. The sight of four claw marks that stretched from above my belly button and almost to my hip bone made my stomach start to churn. They weren't very deep but the sight of blood made me feel sick. I closed my eye's looking away every deep breathe I tried to take caused more pain to course threw me.

A cold sensation coated the burning pain of the cuts. Firmly a hand was placed on my back slowly leaning me forward . Opening my eye's I saw Dean he skillfully and gently started to wrap my wounds applying pressure but not enough to cause much pain. Sam and Bobby came in soon after I was bandaged and plugged into Two giant bright light's that caused me to squint my eye's

"what the on earth was that thing and why do you have two freaking stadium lights blinding me!" I demanded

"It was a Daeva, in a way there like hell hounds demons use them as invisible killers" said Sam blankly like it was nothing new

"alright now can I get an answer from someone who not insane?" I asked looking around the room

"I'm soulless not insane" Sam stated

As I scanned the room all I got in return was serious face's. Looking into my uncle's eyes in the pit of my stomach I knew there was something he was hiding something he feared to tell me that I was afraid to know of.

"someone needs to start talking and do it now I was just attacked by a fucking shadow." I said trying to hide how freaked out I was

"It's all real Soren, everything you're parents tried to hide, Vampires, Werewolf, Monsters, Things that go bump in the night, ghost, Demons" fear took over me as my uncle spoke,

"Angels" I heard the flat town voice of Cas say

I turned my head to see him standing there in the doorway that had been empty moments before. Panic started to set in I didn't no what to do I was terrified . Dean stood up and walked over to My uncle and Sam. They mumbled amongst each other before walking to the kitchen. Sitting there I let everything I was just told sink in.

As it started to sink in something started to creep into my mind My uncle had said my parents hid this from me meaning they knew. Closing my eye's pictures of my parents "animal" attack came flooding threw my mind they had the same claw marks as I did but deeper and more then one. With that I knew what had attacked me had killed them. Opening my eye's I saw Castiel he just stood there starting at me each moment that passed I was becoming more and more agitated with him starting at me.

"did I miss something?" Castiels voice was flat

"did you miss something?!" I screamed at him I couldn't take it anymore.

"oh I don't fucking know I was just bloody attacked by a god damn shadow monster that's compared to a hell hound which in it''s self sound horrible and it's apparently controlled by some fucking demon that wants me dead. Not to mention every one but me seemed to know about all this shit and decided to wait till I got freaking attacked before they say shit!" I screamed louder at him

Cas stood there like a deer in headlights he looked over at Bobby, Sam and Dean who had came out of the kitchen shortly after I started yelling. they looked from him to me as stunned as he was that I blew up. I stomped my foot ignoring the pain that zipped threw my torso. I could feel the tear welling in my eye's threatening to fall. I turned away and stormed for the door slamming it behind me. I walked out into the front yard and sat down in the grass trying to fight back the tears .

A cold breeze came threw me causing me to shiver. A tear slipped from my eye and I wiped it away. A warmth wrapped around me from behind. Turning my head I saw Dean wrapping his leather jacket around me. As Dean sat beside me he didn't speak he just sat there.

"It killed my parents.." my voice shook as I spoke

Dean still didn't speak he pulled me carefully to him and held me. At that moment I couldn't take it anymore I burst into tears burying my face into his shoulder he rubbed my side carefully trying to sooth and calm me. 

**~~~ What do you guy's think?,Continue or no?~~~**


End file.
